The Mardi Gras Job
by HuntressRaven
Summary: Nate and Sophie go to New Orleans to celebrate Carnival as husband and wife. But it seems the past won't let them move on to the next chapter of their lives.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: By request, I've kind of meshed two request into one. **_

_**Enjoy!**_

**Chapter one: The Conman's city **

_**New Orleans, Louisiana **_

"Nate, when you said we were going to be doing Carnival, I thought you meant Venice," Sophie groaned as she looked out the hotel window on the tenth floor.

"Soph, just think about it as a different kind. New Orleans is the one place in the States that can come close," Nate remarked.

"It's not Venice, Nate." Sophie turned to him

Nate walked over to her and reached into his coat pocket pulling out two tickets. "How about a ball?"

Sophie's lips pulled into a smile and she turned to him.

"I even was able to find that green dress you wore in Venice," Nate said holding out the tickets.

"I hid that dress," Sophie said. "How were you able to find it?"

Nate walked over to her and slipped his arm around her waist. "Have you met me?"

Sophie giggled and kissed him.

"When's this ball?"

"It's Monday evening." Nate remarked.

Sophie looked up at him and Nate kissed her head.

"Let's go enjoy the city." Nate smiled

Sophie nodded and went to get ready. Nate walked towards the window and stared out watching as the locals and tourists mingled. The city had a feeling that no other city offered. It was like stepping onto foreign soil. He gave a smile; it was just what he and Sophie needed since they bowed out gracefully from the team.

There was a knock on the door that pulled him from the fantasy of moving away from the old life. He walked towards the door and peered out to see the concierge standing there. He opened the door to see the young woman standing there.

"Sorry, to bother you, Mr. Ford, but a gentleman stopped by to give me this, he said he was a friend of yours." The young woman said as she presented the note to him.

"Thank you," Nate said as he took the message.

She gave a smile and he walked into the room. He opened the folded up paper and stared at the message. He folded it up and stuffed it into his coat pocket.

"Sophie, I'm going to the lobby," Nate said knocking on the door.

"What for?"

"See what they recommend we do as tourists," Nate lied.

"Alright."

He grabbed the room key and headed down to the lobby. He stopped and glanced around before making his way to the restaurant. His gaze bounced around and stared at the familiar form at the bar. He slightly bit his lip and took a deep breath.

"Now, this is becoming harassment, Jim" Nate said.

"Harassment? I hardly call it that." Sterling glanced over. "New Orleans, Ford? Seriously?"

"It's no Venice and it has this familiarity," Nate said.

"A conman's favorite place to visit." Sterling lifted the shallow glass.

Nate shook his head and took a seat.

"What do you want?" Nate asked. "I was having a perfectly good day with my wife."

"Mazltov, Ford, where is the misses?"

Nate could see he wasn't going to get a straight answer from Sterling. It was a big game for him and something told him this was just the start of the game. So, Nate decided to roll the dice and play along.

"Where's your partner, Agent Casey?" Nate asked.

"I have a new partner every week." Sterling swirled the glass around.

"Sounds like you have a relationship issue, Jim. Perhaps it's the constant obsession with me and my team."

"Former team, Nate, you and Devereaux bowed out," Sterling said.

Nate shook his head and ordered a drink.

"Enough with the dancing around the real issue, Jim, what did you come here for and don't say to keep an eye on Sophie and me?"

Sterling smirked and reached into his suit pocket. He presented an envelope to Nate and looked up at him.

"Business," Sterling said. "I believe you'd like to take a look at those. She's a person of interest and an acquaintance of ours."

Nate wrinkled his brow as he opened the small mailing envelope. He pulled out surveillance photos of a familiar woman.

"Maggie's sister?" Nate raised a brow.

"Seems that little Melanie has placed herself on Interpol's list. Come to find out there's two strikes on her name." Sterling looked at Nate. "Keep flipping through."

Nate glanced down at the next photo of a slick looking man. Nate reached for the glass and down the shallow glass.

"Who's the guy?"

"Kline McAlister," Sterling said.

"Why is he important?"

"Afraid I can't tell you, Nate, you are not privy to that information."

It was once again Sterling was rolling the dice to keep the game going. Nate handed the pictures back to Sterling.

"You're on your own, Jim. Like you said, I've bowed out." Nate stepped away.

"It's for Maggie," Sterling remarked.

Nate stopped. "You and I are even, remember? You let me and my team go back in Portland? Our records wiped cleaned."

"You can't fight what you really are, Nathan. _She_ can't either," Sterling hissed.

"We're done!" Nate snapped. "Go find some other sap, Jim!"

Nate stood up straight and cleared his throat. He wasn't going to let Sterling use him or Sophie like in the past. He and Sophie had started fresh seeing the world and looking for a new place to live their lives together without the drama.

"Nate!" Sterling called.

"On your own, Jim," Nate said as he walked towards the lobby.

He watched as Agent Casey walked into the restaurant.

"You really need to get your partner help. This obsession is really unhealthy, Agent Casey." Nate gave a smile.

She wrinkled her brow at him and turned to Sterling.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: Let the good times roll**

Nate returned to the room to see Sophie pulling back her hair. He smiled and walked over to her as she finished.

"So, what did they recommend?" Sophie asked.

"The French Quarter," Nate remarked.

Sophie looked at him and smiled. She walked over and wrapped her arms around him.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Wrong?" Nate asked. "Nothing's wrong, why would you think something was wrong?"

Sophie raised her brow and kissed his cheek.

"Have you met me?" She smiled. "You have that look like you're thinking about something. So, what is it?"

Nate couldn't fool Sophie and they promised they would no longer keep secrets from each other. But if she knew they were being stalked by Sterling and Agent Casey she'd be ready to bolt. They had promised that the past would never get in between them. They were done running and as much as they liked helping people who couldn't help themselves they were retired.

"Let's head out and we're catch a parade or two, New Orleans style," Nate said with a smile.

Sophie kissed his cheek and patted it. "You aren't getting off that easily, Nate."

"I could use some coffee and beignets." Nate grabbed her hand.

"Nate," Sophie sighed as he grabbed her hand.

They headed out into the slightly dampish air and the life of the city just grabbed hold. That feeling Nate had been amplified and he couldn't ignore that pace the city offered. He glanced over at Sophie as she seemed to notice the rhythm of the city.

They headed towards the French Quarter and the city seemed to take on a life of its own. The spirit of Carnival was surrounding them. No one could resist the feeling that it gave even the locals. The street musicians played their music to passer-byers as they tossed coins into the cases.

Nate glanced around and saw they were being followed. He turned to Sophie and grabbed her hand to pull her into a crowd of people. He kept looking back to see their tail had been swallowed by the oncoming crowd.

"Nate, what are you doing?" Sophie asked.

Sophie picked up on impulsive action. She stopped and Nate looked at her as she stood there.

"Sophie, I just wanted to get out of the crowd," Nate said.

She shook her head and walked beside him.

"Tell me what's going on," Sophie asked. "You aren't acting like yourself. Something is bothering you and if you don't tell me you can explore the city by yourself."

Nate sighed and grabbed her hand. He lifted it to her lips and nodded.

"Alright."

They walked on and sat by the river. She looked out and Nate leaned back as the dampish air lightly brushed against them.

"I got a message before we left." Nate reached into his coat pocket.

"Who is it from?" Sophie asked as he handed the message to her.

"Sterling," Nate sighed.

"What is he doing here!" Sophie showed her shock.

Nate really couldn't answer the question fully, but what he could tell her was that Sterling was investigating something to do with Maggie's little sister, Melanie. He glanced over his shoulder to see if their tail had caught up. He turned back to Sophie and she stared at him, waiting for him to answer her question.

"I don't know," Nate answered. "Just know he's come to investigate a person of interest."

Sophie wrinkled her brow at him. He was still holding back something from her and she knew it.

"Who?" Sophie said.

"Yes, Nate, who?" a familiar voice came.

Nate grimaced at the familiar voice. He turned and looked at Sterling standing there. Sophie narrowed her eyes at him. He was an unwanted pest that wouldn't leave them alone. Popping up where ever they had a case. And now it was just to be a pain.

"What are you doing here, Sterling?" Nate questioned. "I told you we didn't want anything to do with the case you're working on."

"Did you even ask your significant other?" Sterling walked over to them.

"He was just filling me in," Sophie said.

"Yes, I know, but I'm waiting for him to tell you who it is that this job entails."

Nate narrowed his eyes and stood up.

"A word, Sterling," Nate said.

"Now, he wants a word." Sterling looked at Nate.

It was obvious that Sterling would do anything to get him to do the case. It wasn't in his nature to not pick up on the suggestions that he wanted nothing to do with anything Sterling brought to the discussion.

"Why are you following us?"

"Just curious what two ex-cons do, call it observation for a book," Sterling remarked with his infamous smirk.

Nate glanced over at Sophie as she folded her arms. Patience was wearing thin with the constant tip toeing around the real reason.

"Nate, you want poor Maggie to visit her sister in jail?" Sterling raised the question. "Think about that and how much Maggie would react if she found out you could have saved her little sister."

"Don't hold that over my head, Jim. You have the resources to investigate what's going on and I'm sure you could leave us out of it." Nate walked back over to Sophie.

"What if I thought she was innocent?" Sterling remarked.

"That's your call, use that annoying characteristic of yours and pry," Nate replied as he gave a back hand wave. "See you around."

Sophie stood up and wrapped her arm around his.

"So, Maggie's little sister?" Sophie asked.

"You heard that?" Nate asked.

Sophie glanced over her shoulder at Sterling as he stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"Still there?" Nate asked.

"I think you hurt his feelings," Sophie said with a smile on her face. "He almost looks pathetic."

"Everything about Sterling is pathetic that's how he gets under your skin. Kind of like a lost puppy trick."

Sophie chuckled and kissed Nate. "Sounds like someone else I know, just with cryptic ways of saying things."

Nate looked at her as she raised a brow at him. "You think I'm cryptic, seriously?"

"Oh, darling, that's what makes you the man I fell in love with. I mean if you were some self-loathing person you'd be…"

"Sterling." Nate smirked.

"I'm glad you get me. Now, can we enjoy the city before the lost puppy finds us again?" Sophie lightly ran her hand through his hair. "I really like it here; this city has spice to it."

Nate smiled. "I thought you'd appreciate it."

They made the rest of the day their own. Taking full advantage of it and ignoring the suits that followed close by. Nate and Sophie would do anything to stay out of Sterling's investigation. Of course there were things that kept popping up that made things very tempting.

When they returned to their hotel after a day and evening of indulging in the city's culture they found themselves not alone.

Nate pushed the door open and kissed Sophie. "I'm going to take a shower, why don't you order some champagne and slip into something comfortable."

Sophie smirked and kissed him. "Aren't you the romantic?"

Nate wrapped his arms around her and pushed back her hair.

"That's why you married me." He kissed her.

The sound of a light switch being flipped brought their attention to their surroundings. Nate and Sophie looked over at a man in a sleek, black suit and a young woman standing by the window.

"Mr. Ford, I believe I need your help," the southern accent slipped out the man's lips. "And I don't think you should say no."

Nate looked at the young woman as she looked over her shoulder.

"Nate," Sophie whispered.

"Let's have a chat." The man looked at them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three: Being pulled into the past**

"So, you and Melanie came here to hide?" Nate handed them both a drink from the mini bar.

"That's right," Kline said.

Nate looked at Sophie as she leaned against the wall.

"Jim is investigating your case, Melanie," Nate said.

"I know he and some other agent have been following me. He also paid a visit to the den yesterday."

"Den?" Sophie asked.

Nate turned to Sophie as she seemed to be confused.

"It's like a warehouse where they store the floats for the parades. Some parades actually hold their balls there as well." Kline stood up. "Melanie and I are riding in one of the parades in town. Well, we will if we can get two Interpol agents off our backs."

"Nate, we didn't do anything what Jim and his partner said we did. I never killed anyone." Melanie's eyes were pleading. "I was just an event coordinator and I'm going to school part-time to get my business degree."

Sophie walked over to Nate and rested her hand on his shoulder. He glanced up at Sophie as she stood at his side. He was beginning to see that things weren't going to change and Sterling might be right after all about them.

"Let us talk about it," Nate said. "Maybe I can talk to Jim about leaving you two alone, but evidence doesn't lie, Melanie."

Melanie sighed. "He's like a blood hound, I don't ever see what Maggie saw in him."

Nate shook his head.

"Let's not go there," Nate said.

Melanie stood up and smoothed out her dress. The young woman was always a troubled one. She wasn't the prized daughter like Maggie was and often fell short of appreciation. She was just as intelligent as Maggie, but adventurous.

"Please, don't take long," Melanie said.

Kline stood up and Melanie wrapped her arm around his. Nate looked at the two that probably were just as misunderstood as he and Sophie were.

"We'll talk about it," Nate said as he walked them to the door.

Melanie stopped and looked at him.

"It was good to see you again, Nate," Melanie said.

"Good to see you, Melanie."

He shut the door behind them and turned to Sophie. She took a seat and shook her head. It wasn't what they had planned for a getaway to start over. He walked over and took a seat beside her.

"Nate, we can't get involved," Sophie said. "We don't do this anymore."

"Sterling won't leave us alone and he might make good on his threat in throwing Melanie in jail. I've known Melanie for some time. She was just a teenager when Maggie and I had gotten married."

"And now she's an adult, Nate, we can't save everyone." Sophie reached over and grabbed his hand. "Even if you talk to Sterling, he's going to believe that Melanie and Kline are guilty. He's already made his mind up."

Nate sighed and rubbed his head. He was torn between trying to give everyone what they wanted, but the trouble was no one would be happy. Sterling would still find a way to be a pain in their sides. He had to make another deal, but it had to be on his terms.

"I'm going to get some fresh air, I won't be long." Nate stood up abruptly.

He leaned forward and kissed her.

"Champagne and just us for the rest of the evening." Nate smiled.

"Don't be too long, I don't want to feel like I've been stood up." Sophie kissed him back.

"I would never." Nate headed towards the door.

Sophie sighed and walked to the window. There was still celebration going on with loud music and wild people keeping themselves from boredom.

"A wild city," Sophie said with a smile.

Nate walked towards the bar and took a seat. He ordered a drink and took a sip. Something about the busy hotel restaurant was soothing to him. That was until the unwanted walked in.

"Took you long enough," Nate said as he sipped the liquid.

"I was questioning if I should come," Sterling said. "But it was Agent Casey that encouraged the curiosity. She said that Melanie and McAlister were seen leaving this very hotel. So I thought to myself they couldn't possibly be bargaining for a pass."

Nate looked over at Sterling and shook his head.

"You don't believe Melanie is innocent."

"Melanie is a disturbed young woman," Sterling remarked. "She's always been one to make more problems than there already was."

Nate sighed and shook his head. Sterling saw the worst in people and believed there was no way they could change. He made assumptions that were often proven wrong.

"She's a good person, Jim. She just made some bad choices."

"Like yourself?" Sterling turned to Nate.

Nate narrowed his eyes and Sterling smirked a little. He knew how to get under Nate's skin.

"Give me one time that Melanie proved your point."

"How about lifting her father's pocket watch?"

"She returned it, guilty conscious." Nate looked at Sterling. "You're going to have to do better, Jim."

Sterling folded his arms and Nate smiled.

"Did you ever think that people can change, Jim?"

"People don't change they only conceal what they are for a period of time. We both know that."

Nate shook his head. "Leave Melanie alone. She and McAlister are the victims. They're in trouble and yes they did come to me. Melanie knew you wouldn't let up in prying in her personal affairs. And I know how she feels, Jim. So, do yourself the favor and look elsewhere."

"Don't think she's innocent, she had to convictions."

"When she was sixteen. She did community service and they cleared it from her record. Don't you remember she was at Maggie and my rehearsal dinner?"

"How can I forget she was drinking," Sterling remarked.

"Leave her alone." Nate got up and placed some money on the table. "Good night."  
"I'll leave her alone only if you and your better half prove she's innocent. If not I'm taking her in and earning a beautiful promotion."

Nate stopped and rolled his eyes, Sterling was pulling a fast ones.

"No."

"Then another promotion it is." Sterling pulled out his phone. "Another criminal off the streets and I can go home."

He walked over and grabbed Sterling's phone. He tossed it over the bar and grabbed Sterling by the silk tie.

"I don't know what your problem is, Sterling, but you don't always get what you want. And this is one of those times." Nate narrowed his eyes. "So, leave me and Sophie alone and leave Melanie and McAlister alone."

He shoved Sterling and walked off.

"So, that's a yes?" Sterling called after Nate.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four: A Turn of Events**

The next morning there was a pounding on Nate and Sophie's hotel room door. Sophie slowly came too feeling the change in Nate's position. She watched as he slowly shuffled towards the direction of the door and listened as the click of an unlocked door followed.

"What do you want, Sterling?" Nate's voice was hoarse with sleep.

"Get out of my way, Ford," Sterling's voice remarked. "Search the room and find it."

"What do you think you're doing?" Nate snapped.

"Get your hand off me, Ford, or I'll be forced to arrest you."

Sophie got up and grabbed her robe. She slipped it on and hurried in the direction of the door.

"What is going on?" Sophie questioned, she stared at the two of them.

"I'm searching your room," Sterling answered.

"Under what grounds?"

"Conspirators to a murder investigation," Sterling said.

"Murder!" Sophie gasped.

"That's right, now tell your husband to move out my way so my agents and the local authorities can do their job."

Sophie looked at Nate as he still stood in Sterling's way. She glanced around the room and turned back to Nate and Sterling as they stood their grounds.

"Nate," Sophie said.

"We have nothing to hide," Nate looked at Sterling through narrowed eyes. "And you have no evidence, Sterling, that we were a part of this so called murder."

"I have Melanie Collins and Kline McAlister leaving this room last night. For all I know you two were helping conspire a murder." Sterling pushed past Nate.

"Sterling, get out of here!" Nate snapped.

"Nate, I've given you many passes in the past, but now you and your partner in crime are part of something more." Sterling stared Nate down.

Sophie wrinkled her brow as the two didn't show any mercy for anyone. Something happened that even pushed Sterling to take a different approach.

"How generous of you, now that you've established how much of a bleeding heart you have, you and your people can leave. You don't have a warrant to search our room." Nate still was standing his ground.

"Get out of my way, Nathan," Sterling said. "Unless you want to be cuffed and I still search this room."

"Nate," Sophie said.

Nate glanced over at Sophie and she wrapped her arm around his.

"Don't worry, Soph, he can't do anything." Nate watched as Sterling and his agents walked into their room. "There's nothing here."

Agent Casey walked in and Sophie and Nate looked over at her. She walked towards Sterling and handed him something. He glanced over his shoulder at Nate and Sophie. He turned and walked over to them.

"I'll give you a choice, Nathan," Sterling said. "And one you can't refuse and the other will put you in a prison so deep that no one will find you until your corpse has rotten."

"Very grisly," Sophie said.

"You see that," Nate remarked.

"Shut up!" Sterling snapped.

Nate and Sophie looked at him.

"He does get very frazzled very easily." Sophie pointed out.

"He's always been like that, doesn't take much. Becomes less intimidating," Nate replied.

Sterling balled up his fists and gritted his teeth.

"Aw he's looking a little more like he's going to explode," Sophie said.

"You know, you should think about your blood pressure, Jim."

"Shut up the both of you! Cuff them both, Agent Casey, we're going to take them with us!" Sterling shouted. "You two are pains in my side!"

Nate and Sophie smiled.

"Can't I at least change?" Sophie said.

"No!" Sterling snapped. "You think I'm a moron?"

Nate was about to say something, but stopped. Agent Casey took her cuffs out and another officer handed her another pair.

"You know, you can't really do anything, Jim, you still can't hold us for anything since you don't have anything. We'll be released before noon." Nate raised a brow at Sterling.

"Oh, I will make sure I find something on you and her. Believe me I know how to get my mark." Sterling straightened his tie. "And don't think I forgot about last night, Nate."

Sophie hit Nate in his arm and he looked at her.

"You lied to me, Nate, you said you went to get some air."

"I did, I just went to bar." Nate smiled.

"I can see that even the happiest couples have secrets," Sterling remarked.

"And you would know about that, wouldn't you?" Sophie answered.

Sterling narrowed his eyes at her and walked towards the door.

"I think you hit a nerve," Nate said giving Sophie a kiss.

"I know how to do that." Sophie smiled.

They were walked out and Sterling opened the back door of the rental car. "Put her in this one and him in the other, Agent Casey. I don't want them conspiring while in cuffs."

"Yes, sir," Agent Casey.

"See how you can get out of this one, Nate," Sterling said as he put Nate in the back seat.

Nate looked at Sterling as he shut the door. Nate sighed and watched as he got into the passenger's side. Another agent started the car.

"So, what's the other choice I couldn't refuse?" Nate asked.

"I've changed my mind you get the only I mentioned," Sterling said.

"No, surprise," Nate remarked.

Sterling smirked and pulled out his phone to call about transporting two prisoners. Nate glanced out the window and sighed.

"How long has, Sterling really been following us, Agent Casey?" Sophie asked.

"I'm not answering that, Ms. Devereaux."

"It's not Ms. Devereaux," Sophie said. "Why can't you people get it right? I'm a married woman."

"Like you are not an art thief?" Agent Casey remarked.

"That's right, I've given up that life." Sophie smiled.

Agent Casey looked in the review mirror at Sophie.

"Why did Melanie Collins and Kline McAlister come to visit you and Mr. Ford last night?" Agent Casey asked.

"Just to have a chat. They really aren't the criminals," Sophie said.

"I'm going to ask you again, Nathan, why did Melanie and McAlister come to visit you and Sophie?" Sterling asked in frustration.

"New Orleans really is a wonderful place to live," Nate said, knowing he was pushing Sterling's buttons.

"Quite lovely, now answer the question?"

"I think it's a good place to visit."

"Answer the question, Nathan!" Sterling snapped.

Nate looked in the passenger mirror at Sterling. He was holding a file in his hand and trying to get an answer from him. Nate leaned back and smirked a little.

"You use to be better at getting answers out of people, Jim," Nate remarked. "But I think you're losing your touch."

"I swear if you don't answer my question I will give you a reason to beg for mercy, Nate," Sterling said as he took a deep breath.

Nate saw Sterling's gaze look in the mirror and Nate knew he had gotten to him. He was going to give Sterling a run for his money or make the attempt to.

As they came to a halt at a light Sterling turned and looked at Nate.

"You are sealing your fate if you don't give me answers." Sterling stared at him.

"I have nothing to say to you, Jim. I've told you what I know and what I know is that they are innocent. There are other things that keep putting them on your radar. So, maybe instead of presuming they aren't innocent, maybe you should listen to what they have to say."

Sterling undid his seat belt and unlocked the door. He started to open the door, when the sound of screeching tires was heard. Nate looked over and saw an out of control SUV coming in their direction.

"Drive!" Sterling shouted to the driver.

The driver pressed his foot on the accelerator, but was not fast enough. The SUV ramped right into the car.

Sophie and Agent Casey watched in horror.

"Nate!" Sophie cried.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five: An unlikely pair**

Agent Casey called for backup and stared at the scene. Sophie could only feel helpless as she waited to see if Nate was alive.

"Agent Casey, please let me go," Sophie pleaded.

She turned and looked at Sophie with conflict rising in her eyes. Sophie's eyes were pleading to see if the man she loved was alive.

"I can't let you go near the accident." Agent Casey pulled out the keys for the cuffs. "You stay close to me."

Sophie nodded and Agent Casey got out of the car and opened the back door. She reached over and undid the handcuffs. Sophie slid out of the car and looked in horror at the scene before her. She clasped her hands together tightly wanting to rush over.

"Barricade this area off now," Agent Casey ordered.

Sophie followed Agent Casey and stared at the turned over car. There was very little hope of survival.

"Help me out," Agent Casey ordered two officers.

* * *

Nate moaned listening to the emergency vehicles surrounding the area. He breathed deep feeling something retraining him from moving. As he became more aware of things he saw that the car had flipped and rolled. He felt a moment of relief, but each minute in the position he was in he felt pain.

"Jim?" Nate's hoarse voice called.

He looked forward and stared ahead and saw Sterling leaned against the window. The glass of the passenger window was smashed. Blood painted parts of the broken window.

The sound of shattering glass made Nate look over at the driver's side. He saw hope as someone reached into the car. He saw an officer look in and stare at him.

"Got a live one!" he heard him call.

Agent Casey and Sophie watched as they cut open the back seat door of the driver's side. Sophie took a deep breath as they worked to carefully get those out. EMTs were ready to stabilize anyone and prepare for the worst.

They pulled the driver out and rushed him to the hospital.

"Give me a hand," they both heard an EMT tell an officer.

They reached into the car carefully and Nate was carefully pulled out. Sophie felt slight relief and rushed towards the wreckage, but Agent Casey grabbed her.

"Not so fast," Agent Casey said.

Sophie stared at the woman who preventing her from being by Nate's side.

"Agent Casey," an officer said. "Got the plates for the SUV."

She looked at Sophie and turned to the officer.

"I want you to set up road blocks around the city. Find any SUV with damage that will be our culprit."

"Yes, ma'am," the officer said.

"Agent Casey," another police officer called.

Agent Casey walked towards the officer and he handed her a file.

"I want you to watch that one," Agent Casey said. "And her."

She turned to Sophie as she stood there.

"Ms. Devereaux, you can go with Mr. Ford. Officer Rowe will escort you to the hospital," Agent Casey called her over.

Sophie hurried over and the officer escorted her to his patrol unit. She looked out the window of the patrol unit and watched as they pulled Sterling out. She glanced ahead at the ambulance they followed.

Nate opened his eyes and moaned. He looked over and saw Sophie sleeping in the chair beside him. He smiled a little seeing they had brought her some things to change into. He listened to the paging of doctors in the hospital.

It was not much sooner that Agent Casey walked in.

"Mr. Ford, you're up," Agent Casey said.

Sophie opened her eyes and looked around. She sat up and looked over at Nate.

"Nate," she said.

He looked over and smiled. "Hello."

She smiled and stood up and walked to his side. She grabbed his hand and leaned forward to kiss him on the lips.

"I'll be back in a few," Agent Casey said as she stepped back.

"Don't do that again to me," Sophie said as she lightly stroked his cheek.

Nate grabbed her hand and kissed it. He was the only one in the car that barely was injured. He had a couple broken ribs and a bump on the head from when the car rolled.

"I promise I won't," Nate said. "What about the driver and Sterling?"

"I don't know. I was too busy being worried about you. I'm sure Agent Casey knows." Sophie lightly sat next to him. "Nate, that was no coincidence that someone wanted to stop Sterling from doing something."

"The question is who?" Nate asked.

Sophie sighed seeing that he was thinking hard about helping Sterling in his investigation. She leaned forward and kissed him.

"Don't think about it, Nate, he's gotten us into more trouble than helping us," Sophie whispered in his ear.

The door opened and Agent Casey walked in carrying a file in her hand. Sophie looked at her as she shut the door.

"Agent Casey, what else were you and Sterling investigating other than Melanie and McAlister?"

"That's information I cannot give you," Agent Casey said.

"Stop pretending that it's confidential. That accident wasn't just an accident. Someone wanted to stop Sterling from investigating." Nate pushed himself up.

"Nate," Sophie said.

Agent Casey stood straight and pulled the Interpol file close to her. Nate stared at the splatter of blood that had fallen on it. He knew Sterling had been looking through it trying to see if any information he was given matched where his investigation was going. Agent Casey was taking over the investigation until further notice.

"Mr. Ford, I am not allowed to give that information. You are a private citizen and are not allowed to see such information." Agent Casey stood her ground. "Agent Sterling, did ask me before that I give you only the necessary information to help us in conducting the investigation, but in no circumstance was I to give you clearance to fully be a part of it."

Sophie looked at Nate as he stared at Agent Casey.

"Nate, you can't be considering this. You were nearly killed because someone wanted Sterling, not you." Sophie hit him.

Nate looked over at her and rubbed his arm. "Consulting?"

"No!" Sophie snapped. "We're not going to be pulled into one of these and working with Sterling has always been trouble."

"Clearing the name of an art thief was a bad thing?" Agent Casey remarked.

"Ex-art thief, why doesn't anyone get that?" Sophie sighed. "Ex means I don't do it."

"I believe you," Nate said grabbing her hand.

"Well, of course you do, darling, but _these_ people don't." Sophie pointed to Agent Casey. "I don't see why it's so complicated to see people can change."

Agent Casey cleared her throat and they looked at her.

"I can see why he gets frustrated with you two." Agent Casey walked to another chair and sat. "I need to know, Mr. Ford if we can count on you. Interpol will pay for your consulting abilities. I have it in writing."

Agent Casey pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Sophie. She grabbed it and looked at the signing.

"So, what was Sterling looking for in our room?" Sophie asked.

"Melanie Collins had an expensive piece of jewelry around her neck. When she came out of the hotel it was not there. We believe that she left it in your room when she came to visit. That piece of jewelry was reported stolen, by a business man by the name Raphael Roscoe."

Sophie shook her head. "She didn't have any jewelry on last night. I would have noticed. I have quite the eye for expensive jewelry. Lifted plenty of it."

Agent Casey sighed and rubbed her head.

"She hid it then."

"And the murder we were being accused of?" Nate asked.

"Agent Sterling made it up. He needed the officers around to believe you two were conspiring with Melanie Collins and Kline McAlister."

"I knew it!" Sophie hit Nate's arm. "Can't trust him!"

"Anyway, Agent Sterling and I needed you two to help draw them out. If I'm correct that car that hit Agent Sterling's car was theirs. Although it was registered to Raphael Roscoe. We think…"

"Think, Agent Casey, try looking past the obvious. They wouldn't have done this. Melanie doesn't have it in her to go against an organization like Interpol. Why injure Jim Sterling like that when she could have done it already?" Nate looked at Agent Casey.

"Nerves," Agent Casey said. "Could hide behind the wheel."

"But why?"

"Too close to the operation, I don't know."

A doctor knocked on the door and Agent Casey looked over.

"Come in," Agent Casey said.

The doctor opened the door and looked at them.

"Agent Sterling is awake," the doctor said.

"Thank you, doctor," Agent Casey said.

He nodded and walked out the room. She stood and smoothed out her skirt and lifted the file.

"I'm going to speak with Agent Sterling, while you two talk about this. I need an answer be the afternoon." Agent Casey walked to the door.

As soon as the door shut Sophie looked at Nate. "No."

"We're already apart of this if we like it or not, Soph." Nate looked over at her.

"Nate, I love you, but working with Interpol is more than enough to say this doesn't seem right. I don't care how much you are a people person, but you have to know he's up to something. Think about the last time you and I worked with Sterling. I was accused of stealing a painting that I had never seen in my life."

"And we proved you innocent," Nate said.

"Nate, I mean it."

"This will be the last time. We can go somewhere else after this," Nate said.

"Nate, please, I just don't feel right about this. What about the murder that Melanie is accused of?"

"She didn't do it."

"How do you know?"

"I just know, Soph. We need to just close the case and let them go on their way."

Sophie took a deep breath and grabbed his hand.

"You owe me, Nate, and I mean owe me big if I have to work with Sterling."

"Admit it you had fun," Nate said.

"A little, just to see him miserable." Sophie smiled and kissed Nate.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six; Teaming up with Sterling….again**

With the help of Sophie, Nate went to visit Sterling. Sterling glanced up from the file he was discussing with Agent Casey.

"And who let you out?" Sterling said.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking, Jim," Nate remarked.

Sterling closed the file and handed it to Agent Casey. He pushed himself up and Nate smirked seeing no matter his condition he was going to try to look like nothing happened.

"Concussion, broken ribs," Nate read off his chart.

"Agent Casey, get them out of here," Sterling ordered.

"Jim, we came to offer our services, but we have some conditions," Nate said.

"The offer is already in writing so you work with those or you don't help at all," Sterling grumbled.

"Hey! You came to us remember!" Nate snapped. "I didn't come asking for a job!"

Sterling stared at Nate and looked at Agent Casey.

"Give Interpol a call," Sterling said.

She gave a nod and headed out the door. Nate stood there and Sterling looked at them.

"Quite the short temper you've acquired, Nate," Sterling remarked.

"Something I don't show unless someone deserves it," Nate replied. "So, Jim, under our conditions and we are paid up front. I don't feel like getting screwed over by you again. I want assurance of that."

Sterling leaned carefully over and poured some water in a cup. He winced at the very movement, but kept moving.

"How long are you going to be in the hospital, Jim?"

"Until Monday. But I don't plan to stay more than a day," Sterling said.

Nate sighed and looked at the stubborn man. He knew Sterling wouldn't let time to heal from the pain.

"When will you learn that it's not about the job," Nate remarked.

"You're right, Nate, it's not about the job. It was never about the job." Sterling raised the plastic cup to his lips. "Now, have Agent Casey brief you."

Nate slightly narrowed his eyes as Sterling became his normal self. He looked at Sophie as she just shook her head. Both of them knew he was the poster child of his saying about people never changing.

"And you wanted to work with him," Sophie remarked.

"What can I say I'm sucker for that pathetic puppy routine," Nate answered.

That evening Sophie walked down to the cafeteria to get something to eat while Nate was resting. As she entered she saw Agent Casey getting something to eat herself. She didn't very much want to be seen by the female agent that followed behind Sterling like a spaniel, but she was the lesser of two evils.

Sophie got a salad and soup to take the chill off. She walked over in Agent Casey's direction and cleared her throat.

"May I join you, Agent Casey?" Sophie asked.

Agent Casey nodded and picked up the case files, but not fast enough for Sophie catch a glimpse of a picture.

"Working overtime?" Sophie asked.

"Always, I do it for the job," Agent Casey said as she tucked the files away. "It's a twenty-four seven job, Ms. Devereaux."

Sophie sighed and Agent Casey looked at her.

"Sorry, I'm not really use to addressing you with any other name," Agent Casey apologized.

"I'm seeing it's hard for anyone to believe I've actually changed."

"Change is over rated if I don't say so myself."

"What do you mean?" Sophie asked.

Agent Casey looked at Sophie and smiled a little. "What's the harm? It doesn't really matter after all these years. I joined Interpol for a change in scenery. I used to work for the FBI in the Organized Crime. It was exciting and I met my husband there."

"Oh, you're married?" Sophie remarked.

"Widowed," Agent Casey said. "Two years now. My husband was killed protecting an informant. He gave his life for the job and protecting those who needed protection. I gave six years and have nothing to show for it. It was after my husband was killed I was invited to join Interpol. I almost turned it down."

"Why?"

"I was tired of serving an organization, I didn't have anyone to protect. But I got my first assignment and things just changed. I was investigating this underground organization that made money doing human trafficking, this guy would sell teenage girls into slavery and when they hit a certain age killed them. I couldn't catch the boss, but I got everyone who worked for him, until one day I got a tip that he was hiding out in the States. He was under my nose the whole time, we moved in in time. He was in the process of selling a young Indian girl. She was scared and when we got this guy I was the only one who could speak her language. She told me something that I'll never forget. She told me 'You heard my prayer.' After that I knew I had people to protect."

Sophie smiled and looked down at the salad.

"So, how did you and Sterling begin working together?" Sophie asked.

"The day we were in Portland," Agent Casey said. "And since then we've worked ten cases together."

"He trusts you," Sophie said. "And if you ask Nate that's hard to do."

"He's got issues, but he's good at what he does, once you get him away from the whole obsession of Mr. Ford's team."

Sophie smirked a little.

"But I think your curious about my relationship with Agent Sterling," Agent Casey said.

Sophie looked at her. "A little."

"Nothing there, but business. I'm just the only agent he trust and treasures my opinion. We have a working relationship. After the job's done, he goes home to his daughter and I go home to my apartment."

"Healthy," Sophie said.

"It's not the story everyone wants to hear when two co-workers of the opposite sex are always working long hours together. They believe that there is always more or tension, but in the long run we make a perfect pair. Like you and Mr. Ford, but without the involvement." Agent Casey smiled.

"That's a story for another time," Sophie said as she took a deep breath.

Agent Casey nodded and looked at her watch.

"I need to go bring these files to Agent Sterling," Agent Casey said. "I'll have a car bring you back to the hotel."

"Oh, no, I'm staying here with Nate."

"Alright," Agent Casey. "Then have a good night."

Sophie nodded as Agent Casey gathered the files and headed off. Sophie glanced out the window and watched as the world continued on even though there was investigations that were going on.

Sophie sighed and finished her food before going back to Nate's room.

The next morning Nate was released from the hospital. He and Sophie walked down to Sterling's room seeing if his mood had changed. Of course they never expected to find an empty room.

A nurse walked by and Nate stopped her. "Where is the gentleman who was in this room?"

"He checked himself out a little early this morning. Of course, against doctor's orders." The nurse looked at Nate.

"Thank you." Nate smiled.

"Guess we better find out where he's staying before he makes matters worse." Sophie grabbed Nate's hand. "But he won't be much of a pain if he can't move around."

"He'll get himself killed." Nate shook his head. "He always has to be better than everyone else."

"Weakness is a flaw."

"Damn it, Jim," Nate muttered.

Nate and Sophie walked out the hospital and saw Agent Casey standing outside.

"Where is he, Agent Casey?" Nate asked.

"Down at the police station," she said. "I have orders to take you back to your hotel and meet him down there. So, if you don't mind, let's move this along?"

Nate looked at Sophie as she gave a nod. Agent Casey opened the door and Nate carefully got in with Sophie's help. She slipped in beside him and grabbed his hand.

"Are you going to be up for this?" Sophie asked.

"Nothing I can't handle," Nate said with a weak smile. "Let's just keep it simple."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven: And the Plot Thickens **

Sophie fixed her hair and walked out the bathroom to see Nate staring out the window. She walked over and rested her hand on Nate's shoulder.

"If you need to rest, Nate, I'll go meet them down there," Sophie said. "I can handle Sterling on my own."

Nate turned and smiled. "I'll be fine; I have to you tell me when I'm going to far."

"That and some broken ribs," Sophie added. "I might regret saying this, but neither you nor Sterling should be rushing about town."

"How'd that taste coming out your mouth?" Nate joked.

"Tasted awful." Sophie grimaced at the thought of showing any type of concern for Sterling's wellbeing.

Nate chuckled and kissed her on the forehead. He knew he couldn't play off the pain that would be a major factor. But he also couldn't let Sterling convict two innocent people.

"Let's not keep them waiting. And if time allows we still might be able to enjoy the rest of the week without being bothered." Nate grabbed her hand.

"I hope you're right," Sophie sighed.

It didn't appear that the accident put a damper on the city's spirits for the season. In fact it didn't even look like happened. It was the motto 'Let the good times roll', that the city lived by. Perhaps that was how things should be, move on to forget the bad. That was the idea for Sophie and Nate.

They arrived at the downtown station greeted by two other Interpol agents. Nate and Sophie followed behind the uptight agents that Sterling kept on hand.

"At least they aren't as grabby like the last time," Sophie remarked.

"No, cuffs too," Nate said.

Sophie smirked and wrapped her arm around his. She kept close to Nate in case he finally admitted he needed that extra help.

"So, good for you two to grace us with your presence," Sterling said as he glanced up from files.

"Loved the welcoming committee," Sophie remarked.

"Yes, well as soon as Interpol heard there was an attempt on my life they sent me a team," Sterling remarked.

"Don't flatter yourself, Sterling," Nate said. "You're expendable. They're always looking to improve their agents."

Sterling narrowed his eyes and Nate smiled. It was a shot at Sterling's reputation and no one could be so good at doing so than Nate. Sterling stood straight holding his ribs and Nate raised a brow.

"Feeling your age?" Nate asked.

"Shut up," Sterling hissed.

"You should have stayed that extra day. Sophie and I could have handled this," Nate said.

"And let you two have all the fun, I think not, after all I am going to make sure that I have eyes on you at all time," Sterling said.

"He is obsessed with us," Sophie remarked.

"Obsession is a dangerous thing," Nate said.

Sterling took a breath of frustration, but quickly regretted it.

"Agent Casey, I want you to take them to the den where Melanie Collins and Kline McAlister are now. Take two agents for backup in case things get out of hand." Sterling looked over at Agent Casey.

"Yes, sir,"

"No sense in having both of us going," Nate said.

"Fine," Sterling remarked. "Agent Casey take Sophie to the den. Nate, you can stay with me."

"I didn't know you cared." Nate looked at Sterling.

"I don't," Sterling replied. "Head out."

Agent Casey nodded and Nate looked at Sophie as she shrugged. She kissed his cheek and Nate smiled.

"Just keep me close," Nate whispered in her ear.

"I got you on speed dial," Sophie whispered.

Sophie smiled and followed Agent Casey out the building. Nate took a seat and looked at Sterling as he flipped through the files.

"What can you tell me about Raphael Roscoe?" Nate asked.

"Business man with ties to the community," Sterling said. "He's reconstructed parts of the city after hurricane Katrina."

Nate looked at Sterling as he slid him a file. "He has a record."

"Domestic violence," Sterling pointed out. "An accomplice to an armed robbery. Total of fifteen years."

Nate flipped through the file and read the evidence on the convicted.

"He's not one that I would say is up for any humanitarian awards." Nate glanced up.

"Being a jackass isn't a crime, Nate. But he's done plenty for the city." Sterling leaned back and took shallow breaths.

"You know, you really should go back to the hospital, Jim. You aren't looking good."

Sterling rolled his eyes at Nate.

"Can we stop talking about me," Sterling said. "We have a case to investigate."

"We never stop talking about you, Jim, that's a topic on everyone's lips when you're around." Nate smiled.

Sterling narrowed his eyes. Nate shook his head and glanced down at the file.

"How did Melanie get accused of murder?" Nate asked.

"Local cops got a 911 call three days ago to a residence in the Garden District, found little Melanie with a gun in her hand and standing over the victim's body. There was no struggle and there was some things missing."

"What sorts of things?"

"A crown," Sterling said. "Worth half a million. It's a symbol for the reigning queen of the multimillion dollar parade that Melanie and McAlister are members of. Jealousy has always been a great motive."

"Can I see the report?" Nate asked.

"I don't have it." Sterling shifted from one discomfort position to the other.

"How do you not have the report?"

"Simple, I don't have it. I never received it when I requested three days ago."

"Well, let me tell you, there's one of two things, you pissed someone off like you always do or someone is covering up something," Nate said.

Sterling narrowed his eyes and got up to call over a deputy.

"Get the DA over here and to bring the files over on the Melanie Collin's case."

"Sophie and Agent Casey should be at the den by now."

* * *

Agent Casey and Sophie stood in front of the large warehouse where several people were working hard on the floats for their grand ride on Monday.

"Great Works of Art is the theme," Agent Casey said.

"And they are great works of art," Sophie remarked.

Sophie walked ahead of Agent Casey admiring the art of designing a float. She glanced up to stare at each themed float that paid homage to a master piece.

"I have to say they're pretty accurate," Sophie said.

"They should be," Melanie's voice came behind.

Agent Casey and Sophie turned towards Melanie's direction to see her dressed in her best. Agent Casey pulled out her badge.

"I know who you are. Please, put your badge away I don't want the crew to get skittish," Melanie remarked.

"Do they have something to be skittish about?" Agent Casey remarked.

"Agent…"

"Casey."

"No, they don't all of them are legal, but still get a little nervous when someone of authority comes around. You see the Krewe of Harmonia is one of harmony, we hire those who have been given a second chance. The founder of the Krewe was someone like them." Melanie tucked some of her light brown hair behind her ear.

"Sounds like we should investigate further into your work logs. I'll need all the names of your workers."

"You don't have a warrant, Agent Casey. And I'll be happy to give you the records when you do." Melanie stared Agent Casey down.

"Melanie, who helped you design the floats?" Sophie asked.

"Our float designer was Logan Matherne, he's an art teacher at the local community college down in City Park. He and the founder's grandson are good friends."  
Sophie looked at Agent Casey as she stepped away to make a few calls.

"I thought Nate was going to talk to Jim about leaving us alone." Melanie looked at Sophie with distress.

"He tried, but Sterling won't back down. And he's even more on the trail now after what happened yesterday." Sophie folded her arms.

"What happened?"

"Someone slammed into Sterling's car yesterday. Nate was also in the car as well."

"What!" Melanie showed shock. "Were they ok?"

"Nate has a couple of broken ribs and a bump on the head. Sterling sustained a head injury and several broken ribs."

Melanie's brow wrinkled and she shook her head.

"Melanie, is there something you aren't telling Interpol?" Sophie reached over and placed her hands on the distress young woman's shoulder.

She glanced around and looked up at Sophie.

"I heard someone talking about Interpol being in town that they were investigating something. One man said he was going to put a stop to the investigation and take out the lead agent, he said he knew him."

"Why didn't you tell someone?"

"I did, but they said it was hearsay. I had no proof and when I was leaving some shady looking man came in to speak with the officer I reported the incident to."

Agent Casey walked back over and put away her phone.

"I just got a call about the SUV that hit Agent Sterling's car yesterday." Agent Casey looked at Sophie and Melanie. "Apparently, a woman was driving the car. And they found stands of light, brown hair. Anything you want to tell us, Ms. Collins?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: Suspects, Missing Reports, What Next?**

"That's impossible!" Melanie cried.

"Evidence doesn't lie," Agent Casey said.

"Agent Casey, maybe there is a misunderstanding, maybe it was planted." Sophie stepped in. "Melanie made a report that someone was going to take care of Sterling."

Agent Casey looked at Sophie.

"I can't ignore evidence."

"What about your gut, Agent Casey?" Sophie asked.

"I'm going to call Agent Sterling. Don't go anywhere." Agent Casey pulled out her phone.

"I swear I didn't do it!" Melanie pleaded.

"I believe you; I know how it feels to be accused of something that you didn't do." Sophie gave Melanie's shoulder a pat.

* * *

Sterling and Nate laid out the files on the conference table to find any clues to help close the case.

"Agent James Sterling, what do I owe the pleasure?" a feminine voice with a southern accent came in.

Sterling stopped sorting and slightly rolled his eyes. Nate looked at the sudden reaction and glanced over at the delicate woman that stood in the doorway.

"Friend of yours?" Nate asked.

Sterling stood up slowly and fixed his disheveled appearance. He glanced over at the woman and gave a smirk.

"I'd say it's been six months since you were in my neck of the woods." The woman smiled.

"Gabrielle," Sterling said

"You look like crap," she said.

"I feel like I'm standing in a pile of it, perhaps that's what you see."

She smirked and walked further into the room.

"And you must be Nathan Ford, side kick?"

"The victim of stalking," Nate remarked as he extended his hand.

"What do we owe the pleasure of your company, Gabrielle?"

"Well, it's not pleasure I'm here for, Jim. I got an interesting call to my office saying that Interpol wanted files on a pending case and that I should come down to the station. Imagine my surprise to find the infamous James Sterling here."

"See your reputation precedes you." Nate smirked.

Sterling looked at Nate and sneered at him before turning back to the exotic woman in the room.

"So, you got that promotion after all," Sterling remarked.

"Thanks to your recommendation I did. But let's not dabble in the past I have questions about why you are in my town. Let's start with Melanie Collins, she's obviously a person of interest for Interpol, so, let me hear you out."

Sterling ran his hands through his hair and Nate slightly smirked. It was obvious that Sterling had some past with the woman. So, Nate's first guess that Sterling pissed someone off was inaccurate. The second guess of someone covering up was becoming clearer.

"I need those files on Melanie Collins. The night she murdered a Caroline Monroe."

"Yes, well, I'm still waiting on them myself." Gabrielle looked at him.

"What do you mean you are waiting on them? You just said it was a pending case." Sterling wrinkled his brow at her.

"It is until I get those files." Gabrielle folded her arms.

"She walked free then?" Sterling raised the question.

"That must be frustrating, Sterling," Nate mentioned.

"Shut up!" Sterling snapped.

Nate watched as Sterling winced in pain. Gabrielle looked at him and smirked.

"I knew you were stubborn man, Jim, but I never realized how stubborn you were. Has he always been like this?"

"Always, checked himself out the hospital."

Gabrielle shook her head and walked over to the conference table. She glanced at the files and picked up one file.

"Raphael Roscoe? Why are you looking into him? He's cleaned up his act." Gabrielle looked at Sterling and Nate. "I've talked to his people and they've made sure he's stayed on the straight and narrow."

"Things like this just don't go away," Sterling said as he pulled the file from her hands. "Plus, I can suggest otherwise. I've made it my purpose to keep tabs on Mr. Roscoe."

"And other people," Nate muttered.

Sterling's gaze darted over at Nate and he rolled his eyes.

"What do you think, Mr. Ford?" Gabrielle asked.

"If you ask me, I think he has motive, but if he's been trying to clear his name from the watch list he'll do anything to stay out of trouble."

Sterling's phone rang and he reached for the phone.

"Agent Casey, another female agent, Jim?" Gabrielle asked.

"No," Sterling said as he lifted the phone to answer it.

He walked off and Nate looked at Gabrielle.

"So, you and Jim, how'd that happen?" Nate asked.

"He was working a case that tied into an ongoing case for me. Corruption case that had a person of interest in his." Gabrielle took a seat.

"And your involvement outside of the case?"

"That's none of your business, Mr. Ford."

"You're his type," Nate said.

"And you're his obsession, Mr. Ford. We all know what happens when obsession gets involved with investigations."

"I keep telling him that, but he doesn't listen. Maybe getting in that accident will help him."

"And how do you two know each other."

"Worked insurance together." Nate looked at Gabrielle. "Things got difficult working with him so I turned to leading a band of thieves, thus where the obsession comes in. So, let me ask you this, Gabrielle, can I get a restraining order?"

Gabrielle smiled and looked over her shoulder. Nate watched her body language change slightly. She was tough, but something told him that that bad ass attitude changed when a certain agent of the law came into town.

"Six months is pretty short to really get to know someone," Nate said.

"What?" Gabrielle looked over at Nate.

"Your body language suggests something else." Nate pointed out to her. "A year at the most."

Gabrielle smirked and leaned forward. "I don't know what you are talking about, Mr. Ford. My relationship with Agent James Sterling is business."

"Does he know that?" Nate leaned forward.

"Casual, that's it." Gabrielle raised her brow. "Job gets stressful we all need a little something to keep it from getting to us."

"Right time right place." Nate smiled.

Sterling walked into the room and looked at them. "Did I miss something?"

"You miss a lot, Jim," Nate said. "What did Agent Casey have to say?"

"Found a strand of hair in the SUV, it was the color of Melanie Collins'. So, Nate, do you believe little Melanie is innocent?"

"Yup," Nate said as he stood up. "How about we go get that report that she filed?"

"Does he do this a lot?" Gabrielle asked.

"Yes, yes, he does." Sterling looked at her.

* * *

Melanie sat down in a hard, back chair and shook her head. Sophie handed her a glass of water and took a seat beside her.

"I don't have keys to that vehicle," Melanie said. "You have to believe me."

"Why should we?" Agent Casey remarked. "You nearly killed my partner."

"He's your partner, now, Agent Casey?" Sophie asked.

"Anyone who works together is a partner." Agent Casey looked at Sophie.

Sophie nodded and turned to Melanie.

"So, fill us in what happened that day, Ms. Collins."

"I started my day with Kline at our apartment, off St. Charles," Melanie remarked. "I didn't leave there until eight o'clock."

"Where did you go from there?" Agent Casey asked.

"I came here; Logan needed me to look over the final sketches of our double decker. It had some complications with the detail so he redid it. He can confirm that I was there. Afterwards I went to speak with Mr. Roscoe to discuss the lineup. When I got to the office I heard him and someone in the office. They were talking about some Interpol agents investigating a person of interest."

"Do you know who it was?"

"A woman. She said she knew Jim, she mentioned him by name. I swear I would never in my life hurt Jim Sterling. Nate and Jim got me out of several tight situations when I was younger. If anything I owe him." Melanie's eyes were pleading.

"Don't say you owe him, he'll take you up on that," Sophie mentioned.

Agent Casey looked at Melanie and as Sophie got up. She pulled out her phone from her purse and pressed a button.

"Did you get that, Nate?" Sophie said.

"Yup, sure did, working on the report Melanie was talking about," Nate's voice came through the speaker.

"What did this woman sound like?" Agent Casey asked.

"She's from deep south. Has a bit of a Cajun accent to her speech." Melanie looked at both of them.

"That can be almost anyone." Sophie paced around.

"Nate, tell your partner in crime and Agent Casey to come back to the station," Sterling's voice was heard in the background.

"Heard that?"

"How could we miss it?"

"I'm looking into the report Melanie made. So, come on back."

Sophie shut her phone off and looked at Agent Casey as she stood up.

"We'll be back."

"It'll be alright, Nate's got a handle on this." Sophie gave Melanie's shoulder a squeeze.

The two of them headed out the den and walked to the car.

"How can you tell someone that everything is going to be alright? Aren't you giving her false hope?" Agent Casey asked.

"If there is one thing that is false it's the investigation that's going on. She's innocent."

"Until proven guilty, she's hiding something."

"Like what?"

"I don't know."

They headed back to the station to hear commotion raging through the stations.

"I don't care who ordered it, give me the damn report!" Sterling snapped.

"What the hell is going on?" Agent Casey questioned.

Nate walked over and Sophie wrapped her arm around his.

"Sterling's going to bust another rib."

"What happened?"

"There are some things even he can't crack with that pathetic characteristic." Nate kissed Sophie.

Sophie smiled and watched as Sterling slammed his badge onto the counter top. He pointed to it like he was about to educated the deputy of what it stood for. She glanced over at the exotic looking woman that watched from the sideline.

"Who's that?" Sophie asked.

"The DA," Nate said. "She's also a _friend _of Sterling's."

"You mean there's someone who's attracted to that hot head?"

"There's someone for everyone these days."

Gabrielle walked over and pulled Sterling away from the counter.

"Agent Casey, before Sterling bust anything else maybe you should tell him to walk it off," Nate suggested.

Agent Casey walked over to aid Gabrielle. Sophie watched as the younger woman and Agent Casey seemed to eye each other.

"Someone is stepping on toes," Sophie remarked.

"A little too obvious." Nate observed.

"I got this, James," Gabrielle said. "Walk it off."

Sophie lightly nudged Nate in the shoulder and pointed out the expression on Agent Casey's face.

"I'll walk it off when I'm ready!" Sterling shouted.

"I didn't think we were going to get this much entertainment," Sophie mentioned.

"Shut up!" Sterling snapped.

Agent Casey managed to pry him far enough for Gabrielle to speak with the deputy. Nate looked at Sterling as he held his ribs.

"Maybe you should go back to your hotel room, Jim. Have some quiet time."

"You would like to see me retire from this case wouldn't you, Ford?"

"Maybe he's right," Agent Casey said.

Sterling pulled away and walked to a chair to have a seat. Nate looked at Gabrielle as she narrowed her eyes at the deputy. He looked at Sterling as he hunched over holding his injuries.

"I think we all need a break," Nate said.

Sterling looked up at Nate and raised a brow.

"No, break," Sterling said. "I want this case closed now."

"I told you, Jim, you don't always get what you want. Sophie and I need a break and we're going indulge on the local cuisine." Nate presented his arm to Sophie. "And if you want your agents to follow us, they're invited. "

Sterling sat up slowly and pushed himself up. Nate knew that Sterling couldn't ignore the pain much longer. Broken ribs were a pain to function properly, especially in his profession.

"Agent Casey, go with them. Make sure they don't do anything they aren't cleared to do," Sterling remarked.

"What about you?" Agent Casey said.

"I'm going to keep looking into the files with Gabrielle," Sterling said.

"The stress getting to you?" Nate remarked.

"Don't make me find a reason to cuff you again, Nate." Sterling narrowed his eyes.

Nate smirked and looked at Sophie. "Shall we?"

Sophie smiled and walked out.

"Agent Casey, did you work the case Sterling was working on six months ago?" Nate looked at her.

"That was before he and I were working together. But I know of it?"

"Good, let's talk about it."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: Necklace **

Nate looked around the city as it crept with different kinds of people. He looked at Sophie as she pulled her coat tight around her, but the rhythm of the city looked good on her. He leaned towards her and kissed her cheek. She turned and looked at him with a smile on her face.

"I like it here," Sophie remarked.

"It looks good on you," Nate stated. "I know it's no Venice, but it's still just as nice."

Sophie leaned her head against his and lightly stroked his cheek.

"You make it look more appealing," she said.

Nate kissed her again and for a moment they could enjoy the city's temptations without being pulled into chaos.

"Are you feeling alright?" Sophie asked.

"Medication works wonders, but so does company." Nate tucked some of her dark hair behind her ear.

"Alright, I have Interpol faxing me a copy of Agent Sterling's report on the case he worked on six months ago," Agent Casey said as she took a seat. "I won't know anything until I get that fax."

"So, what drew Sterling here?" Nate asked.

"Other than to taste the local cuisine, you mean?" Sophie remarked.

Agent Casey shook her head.

"Something doesn't fit; we were given this case a couple of weeks ago, but it never made sense. And everything about this city just seems backwards."

"What do you mean it never made sense?" Nate asked.

Agent Casey lifted the glass of water to her lips and swallowed the cool beverage.

"Agent Sterling got a call from anonymous caller and the next day this case came up. He said it was a tip about a corruption case he was looking into months before. He didn't talk much about it, just packed up and took a team here."

"Gabrielle mentioned a corruption case that she was working on and a case Sterling was working on that tied into the case. Maybe the case had more to it. New evidence that suggested that there was more than what was on the surface."

"Are you suggesting a DA is pulling the strings?" Agent Casey asked.

"So she can hobnob the lead Agent on the case," Sophie remarked.

Nate looked at her and she shrugged.

"What it's possible?" Sophie looked at him

"Are you saying that out of experience?" Nate raised a brow.

"Oh, darling, I would never yank your chain like that. I was more direct," Sophie said as she patted his cheek.

"Anyway," Agent Casey said. "She does seem like the type."

"He got her the promotion," Nate said.

"He's gullible." Sophie sipped the red wine.

Agent Casey sighed.

"She's very pretty though," Nate said.

"Hey!" Sophie hit Nate's shoulder.

"But not as pretty as you," Nate remarked as he grabbed Sophie's hand and kissed it. "Nobody is as pretty as the one I married."

"That's all nice, but I still can't grasp the idea why this case became priority. There are thousands of cases that come to us and this one is the one that took the attention away. Why?"

"Maybe Jim actually wanted a little fun in his life, I don't know, Agent Casey. But I don't think the two people that you two believe are the ones you should be looking at. I think they may be the ones you need to be protecting."

* * *

Later Nate and Sophie were dropped off their at hotel that evening. Nate looked over details of the case that he had written down when Sterling had stepped away. He rubbed his eyes and sighed scratching his head.

"Nate, could you leave that alone and get some sleep," Sophie said as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Something is bothering me about this case," Nate said as he looked up at her.

"Maybe if you get away from it for a moment you can actually figure it out." Sophie kissed his cheek. "Plus, I'm pretty sure no one else is stressing over this right now."

Nate sighed and tossed the hotel pen down on the notes. He grabbed her hands and kissed them before getting up.

"You're right," Nate said. "Can't get stress about this."

Sophie smiled and wrapped her arms around him.

"I have to think about your wellbeing and make sure you are well," Sophie said.

"That's very kind of you." Nate kissed her.

"What kind of wife would I be if I didn't take care of my husband?"

"A very bad one." Nate smiled.

Sophie kissed him and grabbed his hand pulling him towards the bed.

The harsh ringing of the hotel phone pierced the silence and stirred the sleeping couple that was wrapped in each other's arms.

"Ignore it," Nate mumbled.

Sophie lay comfortably in Nate's arms and listened to the phone as it continued to ring. It finally went quiet and they smiled at the peace that had recaptured the room.

But then Nate's phone rang. Sophie moaned and reached for Nate's phone on the night stand. She looked at Nate as he looked at her.

"Sterling," Sophie said.

"Let it roll over to voice mail," Nate muttered.

She silenced the phone and lay down. She turned and faced Nate as he seemed to be lying comfortably even with the injuries he sustained.

"Are you feeling alright?" Sophie asked.

"I feel fine, Soph," Nate said as he reach out to and push some fallen locks off her face, but quickly pulled back.

"Liar," Sophie said.

"Just a catch." Nate smiled. "It's all about readjusting angles."

Sophie shook her head and kissed him.

The hotel phone rang again and both of them moaned.

"Hand me the phone," Nate said.

Sophie reached over and picked up the phone.

"What do you want, Sterling?" Nate questioned.

"I just wanted to let you know that Raphael Roscoe was just found dead in his high end apartment uptown," Sterling's voice said.

Nate pushed himself up and Sophie looked at him.

"How long ago?" Nate asked.

"Now, you're interested?"

"Sterling," Nate hissed.

"I just got a call from the captain of the force. He was shot twice and the murder weapon was left."

"Not your typical trait of a killer who doesn't want to be caught, now is it?" Nate proposed the question.

There was silence on the other end and Nate waited to hear something.

"No, but the prints were left," Sterling said. "And I bet they belong to Melanie. I'll call you when I find out; I have to gloat when I'm right."

"Of course you do," Nate said.

Nate handed Sophie the phone and she looked at him with concern.

"Interpol's back up suspect just showed up dead. Shot," Nate said. "Sterling is going after Melanie."

"Why is Sterling so gun-ho about putting Melanie in cuffs?"

"I wish I knew." Nate sighed. "It doesn't add up."

"You heard Agent Casey, she doesn't understand it either."

Nate looked in the direction of the window. Each twist and turn in the case all pointed back to Melanie. So, the questioned remained, what did Melanie know that would make her a threat?

As the morning light seeped into Nate and Sophie's room, Nate stirred from the sleep that had finally come after Sterling's early morning call. Nate glanced over at Sophie as she slept in his arms and the discomfort he ignored just to watch her resting peacefully. He turned his head and stared out the window.

The sound of peace shattered from the pounding on the door. He sighed and looked at Sophie as she opened her eyes.

"Good morning," he said.

"A good morning if someone wasn't pounding on our door," Sophie remarked.

She got up and grabbed the silk robe that was close to the bedside. She slipped it on and kissed Nate before heading to the door.

"Hold on," Sophie called.

Sophie peeked through the peephole and saw someone she didn't expect. She looked over her shoulder at Nate as he was getting up.

"It's Gabrielle," Sophie said.

Sophie turned to the door and opened the door. She stared at the disheveled woman.

"I'm sorry to disturb you this early, but I think there is something you have to see." Gabrielle breathed deep.

Sophie looked over her shoulder to see Nate decent enough for the unexpected company. She turned to Gabrielle and stepped to the side.

"I was able to get the report that Melanie Collins had filed. It appears she had also used Raphael Roscoe's vehicle." Gabrielle presented the report and some pictures. "When I questioned Mr. Roscoe he told me Melanie had told him she was going to run an errand."

"When did you question Mr. Roscoe?" Nate asked.

"After I left Agent Sterling's hotel room and before you say anything, Mr. Ford, I left at seven. Call James to confirm," Gabrielle said.

Nate looked at Gabrielle as she seemed anxious. He looked at the pictures of Melanie in the pictures. He looked at Sophie as she folded her arms. She bit her lower lip and her foot was twitching.

"Have you told Sterling?" Nate asked.

"I'm actually on my way to meet him at the station; you're welcome to come along."

"We'll catch up," Nate said.

Gabrielle nodded and stood up.

"Don't take long." Gabrielle said.

Sophie stood and walked Gabrielle out. She shut the door and looked at Nate as he remained sitting at the table.

"I don't trust her, Nate," Sophie remarked as she joined him at the table. "She's hiding something and I would know if someone is hiding something."

Nate gave a nod and lifted a picture up and handed it to Sophie. She reached for it and stared at the picture.

"Look at what Melanie is wearing," Nate said.

Sophie looked at the picture. She glanced up at Nate and pointed to the necklace.

"The necklace Sterling and Agent Casey said Melanie had." Sophie took a seat. "What does that mean?"  
"It means that someone is trying to frame her. Melanie wasn't wearing the necklace when she and McAlister came to see us. But I bet Agent Casey was right about one thing, she took it off and hid it. I'm thinking there was something about that necklace that can close the case."

Sophie smiled and kissed Nate.

"What if I told you I knew exactly where that necklace is?" Sophie said with a playful smile on her lips.

"I'd have to say that I'm not surprised," Nate said. "I wouldn't expect anything less."

Sophie walked towards a chair in the far corner of the room and knelt down. She reached under the chair and pulled something from under it.

"Mr. McAlister was sitting in this chair when they came to speak to us. He never got up once, if you didn't notice. Melanie was looking out the window to keep a look out and when we showed up they were pretty tense."

Nate smiled and Sophie opened her hand to reveal the necklace. She walked over and placed it on the table for Nate to look at it.

"I bet that necklace has something worth killing for," Nate said.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Case Closed**

Sophie looked at the pendant that dangled from the sleek chain. "What's so special about this necklace?"

"Nothing at all, it's just a sapphire pendant in the shape of a butterfly. It's what lies inside," Nate said holding the necklace up. "And I bet there's some evidence that Melanie herself didn't know she possessed, but someone else did."

Sophie looked at Nate and lifted it up.

"Are you going to be incredibly cryptic or are you going to tell me?" Sophie asked.

Nate looked at her. "I'm not going to tell you, I'm going to show you. So, go get ready and I'll show everyone."

Sophie smiled and kissed him. "I love watching your mind work."

"My endearing qualities."

She walked off to take a shower and Nate glanced down at the pendant. He got up and walked to the bedside where his phone was. He called Sterling only to get his voicemail.

"If you want to close the case, Sterling, meet me at the den," Nate said. "Sophie and I will be there."

Nate and Sophie caught a cab and made calls to gather everyone for the greatest reveal. The cab driver pulled up to the den seeing a rental car that was obviously Agent Casey's. Nate glanced around finding no other cars nearby.

"Agent Casey is here, but no one else," Nate mentioned.

"They felt sorry for the environment and took one car," Sophie remarked.

Nate looked at her as she smiled. He kissed her and opened the door and she stepped out. The dampness of the city lingered and there was no doubt it would be the last thing they needed to worry about.

Nate lifted his phone to his ear and the annoying ring tone echoed.

"Do you hear that?" Sophie looked about.

They walked towards the sound and turned down an alleyway. Nate redialed and walked ahead of Sophie as he walked further down the alley. He stopped and heard a moan and he walked carefully towards a dumpster against the building. Nate looked around it afraid for the worst.

"Sophie," Nate called.

Sophie rushed over and stopped. "Sterling."

Nate knelt down and looked at him.

"Jim," Nate said.

Sterling opened his eyes and moaned. He raised his hand to rub his head, but Nate grabbed him by the wrist before he could. Sterling's gaze looked at Nate and darted towards his hand.

"Sophie, call for help." Nate looked over at her.

He turned to Sterling and Sterling began to close his eyes.

"Jim, wake up," Nate said giving Sterling's cheek a pat.

"Leave me alone, Ford," Sterling said. "My head is pounding."

"Well, you can't fall asleep." Nate looked at him. "Where's Agent Casey, Jim?"

"What? She's at the hotel." Sterling became more aware of where he was. "I find your voice very annoying, Ford."

"Even half beaten you still find a way to insult the people who help you." Nate shook his head. "Let's get you up before you actually are nice."

"It's not in me to side with a leader of bandits," Sterling said.

Nate rolled his eyes and started to get Sterling up.

"Nate, there's an ambulance coming," Sophie's voice came.

"I take it back her voice is much more annoying than yours, Ford," Sterling slurred.

"I'd have thought he had a stroke if he said anything nice," Sophie said.

"I agree," Nate said. "Give me a hand."

Sophie walked over and looked at Sterling.

"Do you think we really should be moving him?" Sophie glanced around. "I'm no doctor, but usually you don't move someone who may have a concussion."

"We have no choice, Soph," Nate looked at her.

She sighed and knelt down and helped Nate lift Sterling. He still babbled about still holding Melanie and McAlister accountable for the murders that had happened.

They walked out the alleyway to find another car parked in front of the den. Nate looked at Sophie as she glanced around.

"I didn't hear anyone pull up," Sophie said.

"Let's get Sterling in the car and I'll take a look," Nate said.

"Nate, no it's dangerous."

"Soph," Nate said.

She sighed and they made it to the rental car. Nate opened the door and Sophie looked at Sterling.

"He's going to need a good hangover remedy after this," Nate said.

"And a bath," she remarked.

Nate gave a smirk and helped get Sterling in the car. He paused and wrinkled his brow.

"His badge his gone and gun," Nate said.

Sophie paused and looked at Nate.

"What do you mean his gun and badge is missing?" Sophie stared at Nate.

The sound of the safety of a gun was heard behind them. Sophie nodded.

"That's what I meant," Nate remarked.

"Mr. Ford, Ms. Devereaux, could you step back from the car? And raise your hands up so I don't have to shoot you," the southern a feminine voice with a southern accent came from behind.

"Married," Sophie muttered. "No one gets that, not even in this backwards city."

Nate and Sophie stepped away from the car and slowly turned around to face Gabrielle.

"Gabrielle," Nate said. "Guess there's something about you southern girls."

"Of course there is. Now, if you don't mind, heading inside." Gabrielle motioned towards the den.

Sophie sighed and gave Nate a slight nudge. "I told you."

"I believed you, but I think the love sick puppy over there wouldn't have."

"Nate, if this is your idea of a romantic getaway I think you better reconsider your next try," Sophie muttered.

"That's what happens when you get involved with Sterling."

"Another thing I told you so, but you didn't listen, yet again."

They walked inside the den and Gabrielle walked over to a table and grabbed to sets of handcuffs. She walked to them and handed them the cuffs.

"If this is a hint of how to fix this romantic getaway, Gabrielle, I don't need help," Nate remarked.

"Shut up and cuff Ms. Devereaux," Gabrielle said.

"It's Mrs. Ford, by the way," Sophie remarked.

"It won't be for very long," Gabrielle snapped.

Nate looked at Sophie and she sighed as she put her hands behind her back. "Don't make them too tight, darling, I don't want marks on my wrists."

"Don't worry," Nate said and kissed her cheek. "You look ravishing in cuffs. I remember the first time I cuffed you."

"I do remember that," Sophie said as she turned her head.

"Enough!" Gabrielle snapped. "Turn around, Mr. Ford."

"She's just like Sterling, gets all flustered when we're all lovey dovey." Sophie looked at Nate. "They would have made a wonderful couple."

"Minus the whole opposite side of the law," Nate said as Gabrielle cuffed him tightly. "A little tight."

"Sit," she snapped. "I'll be taking Agent Sterling's phone."

Gabrielle reached into Nate's coat pocket and pulled Sterling's phone. She threw it on the ground and stepped on it.

"So, I did a little research on Mr. Raphael Roscoe and found he got a really good plea from the district attorney. In fact the district attorney was on his payroll. And he actually threatened to expose the scandal."

"Can't get anything past you, Mr. Ford."

"Most people can't. He's really that good," Sophie mentioned.

"Thank you, Soph," Nate said.

"You're welcome, darling. I have to stick up for you." Sophie smiled.

Gabrielle rolled her eyes. "And yet I see you married to a thief."

"Ex-thief, it must be something in the air that people can't see that I've moved on," Sophie sighed. "Ex-thief."

"So, why frame Melanie Collins and Kline McAlister? Did they find out that their boss walked free from all the horrible scandals he committed? Or was it the fact that you found out that Melanie Collins called the one person that had a reputation for chasing a band of thieves and had the second best resources?"

"Melanie Collins was the least of my worries, in fact thanks to Agent Sterling she's going to jail."

"Is she? I mean Sterling was obviously bright enough to come to the conclusion that she was innocent. And that you were the culprit. He's not as love sick as you think he is." Nate said. "He's always been paranoid."

"And obsessed." Gabrielle smiled. "But you knew that."

"Sadly, yes." Nate looked at the exotic woman as she held the assigned weapon.

"Once I'm done burning down this place all that will be left is to get rid of the other evidence." Gabrielle smiled.

"Yes, that's a good planned, only you still have loose ties." Nate smiled.

"No, I got them all. I'll be dragging Agent Sterling into here. And Melanie and McAlister will be thrown in prison."

"Yeah, you're still missing something."

"Look, you solved the case, Mr. Ford, now you can die happy."

"Yes, I can because I have the one person I want to be with," Nate said. "She's been my partner through _all_ of this."

Sophie raised her gaze up and wrinkled her brow. He had never called her partner and she looked in the distance to see someone lurking behind the floats.

"Isn't that right, Soph?"

"Yes, number one. Call me his sidekick." Sophie watched as others lurked.

"Please, shut up," Gabrielle said.

Gabrielle raised her gun up and smiled.

"Good riddance," Gabrielle remarked.

"Put your hands where I can see them Gabrielle!" Agent Casey's voice shouted.

Nate smiled. "Loose end."

Gabrielle narrowed her eyes and turned around, but Agent Casey fired a shot first. She hit her in the shoulder causing her to drop her weapon. She walked towards the wounded and Gabrielle stared at Agent Casey.

"Stay where you are." Agent Casey walked towards them. "Agents clean up."

Several of Agent Casey's team began to clean up.

"Where's Agent Sterling?" Agent Casey asked.

"He's in the car, probably still shooting the breeze," Nate said.

Agent Casey shook her head a little and looked at Gabrielle as she held her shoulder.

"Now I know how you got your promotion." Agent Casey pulled Gabrielle's arms behind her back and cuffed her.

"Don't say anything, Soph, let it be." Nate looked at Sophie.

* * *

Nate and Sophie watched as agents carried out boxes of evidence as they stood outside. She grabbed his hand and kissed his cheek.

"Nate," Melanie's voice came from behind.

Nate and Sophie turned and saw Melanie making her way to them.

"The DA?" Melanie mentioned.

"Crooked cities have crooked people," Nate said. "And we've managed to clear your name and Kline's."

Melanie smiled and wrapped her arms around Nate. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome, but you also have Jim to thank too," Nate said.

She glanced up at Nate and nodded.

"You two make a good team. Well, you three make a good team." Melanie smiled.

"We rather not," Sophie said.

"Thank you, I'll see you two tomorrow night, right?"

"Of course, I owe this woman a good time," Nate said as he gestured towards Sophie.

"Good." Melanie stepped back and walked towards a car waiting for her.

Agent Casey walked over to them and handed Nate an envelope.

"What's this?"

"A bonus for helping capture the real felon." Agent Casey smiled. "Agent Sterling will give you the rest."

"When he's lucid enough," Nate said.

"He's lucid, he's just not in the best mind set to be talking. Something about being drugged and beaten."

"They say payback usually isn't the nicest thing." Nate smirked.

Agent Casey extended her hand to them. "Thank you."

"Be careful who your partner gets involved with next time." Nate shook her hand.

"I'll keep an eye on him, Mr. Ford."

Agent Casey walked off and Sophie wrapped her arm around him.

"Payback?"

"I called on an old friend who was itching to get Sterling back for drugging him back in Dubai," Nate said

"You didn't!" Sophie said.

"Oh, I did." Nate smiled as they walked off.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter eleven: New City**

The next evening Nate waited anxiously for Sophie as she readied herself for the ball. He looked at his watch and tapped his foot to an unsteady rhythm.

"Nate, I can hear you," Sophie remarked.

"I'm not doing anything," Nate lied.

The door opened and Sophie walked out with such elegance. Nate looked up and his jaw dropped. He walked towards her as she stood with poise.

"Well, that was worth waiting for," Nate remarked. "That dress is just how I remember it on you."

Sophie smiled and fixed his tie. "Well, I do have to say, Mr. Ford, you look very handsome."

Nate grabbed her shawl and slipped it around her shoulders. "Shall we?"

"Lets."

They walked downstairs and Nate reached into his coat pocket. He stopped and handed her a ticket.

"And here we are," Nate said.

Sophie gave him a curious look. "Here?"

"I was surprised myself when Melanie gave me the tickets. Along with these fabulous tickets came with the room. Sometimes the best places are just around the corner."

Nate opened the door and Sophie walked in entering into her own element. Nate presented his arm and escorted her in the rest of the way.

It seemed like the perfect ending after a long couple of days in a city that never stopped celebrating. Nate and Sophie made the best of the evening as they mingled with other guests. And the grateful crew members that came up to thank them personally.

By the time they had finished dancing the night away they made it back to their hotel room where they enjoyed the rest of their night.

"Thank you, Nate," Sophie whispered as she rested in his arms.

Nate kissed her head.

"You never cease to amaze me, Soph," he whispered.

The late morning slowly crept in before Sophie and Nate finally got up. They took the rest of the morning slow watching the end of the carnival season closing with the largest celebration taking place.

"I like it here," Sophie whispered.

Nate looked at her as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"You do?"

"It's no Venice like you promised, but there's something about this city that feels so natural." Sophie glanced up at him.

"It looks great on you," Nate said.

"I have you and anywhere that you are is a good place." Sophie kissed him.

Nate smiled and embraced her.

It was not long before their perfect morning was ruined by the unexpected knocking on their door. Sophie and Nate looked over and waited to hear who maybe knocking on their door. But the knocking continued.

Nate sighed and walked to the door and peeked through the peephole. He rolled his eyes and unlocked the door.

"Sterling, what do we owe the pleasure of your uninvited presence?" Nate questioned.

"I can leave without paying you," Sterling suggested.

Nate stepped to the side and Sterling glanced around the room. "Cozy, for two former felons."

"It was complementary; could you skip your version of the warm and fuzzies and give us our check?" Nate remarked.

Sterling turned and looked at Nate.

"About that."

"Sterling," Nate grumbled.

Sterling smirked and reached into his coat. He pulled out the seal envelope and looked at Nate.

"I have one question about how you solved the case," Sterling remarked. "I didn't have Gabrielle pegged to be one to accept bribes."

"Of course you didn't, if you weren't sleeping with her you would have sniffed her out. I didn't at first either, but I guess that's one of her charms. I figured it out when she came to pay us a visit. She had pictures that were altered to make it look like Melanie took Raphael Roscoe's car to hit your car."

"And you knew this how?"

"The necklace. It was all about the necklace that tipped me off."

Sterling glanced at Sophie as she folded her arms. He turned to Nate as he walked over and pulled out the pictures.

"Call it experience at picking out fraudulent work. Also Gabrielle had told us she questioned Raphael after she left your hotel room. She was using you as an alibi. She wanted me to call you to confirm that she was with you." Nate folded his arms.

"I'm impressed," Sterling said.

"You shouldn't be, Sterling. You really need to be careful who you decide to sleep with." Nate snatched the envelope from Sterling's hand. "All you needed to know is that money leads to corruption. That was how your case got tied into Gabrielle's six months ago."

Sterling smirked. "Well, impressed or not, I owe you a thank you."

"Of course you do. But you can also do a favor before you go on your way," Nate said.

"What's that?"

"Leave us out of your unsolved cases and just leave us alone. Sophie and I bowed out, we have no reasons to stay on Interpol's radar. Especially your radar."

Sterling walked towards the door.

"I'll be seeing you, Nate and the art thief."

"Ex-art thief, you pompous ass!" Sophie called.

He opened the door and started to walk out.

"Why did you come here, Jim?" Nate asked.

Sterling turned and looked at Nate. "Maggie called me and said her little sister was in a bind. And you know how I rush to save little Melanie for Maggie. You did at one point."

Nate shook his head and Sterling gave his infamous smirk.

"See you around."

"Please don't go out your way to see me," Nate said.

Nate shut the door and locked it tight. Sophie walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"So, where is that necklace?" Sophie asked.

Nate smirked and kissed her.

"Wouldn't you like to know," he said.

"Nate, that's not fair," Sophie said.

"Maybe we'll see it again." Nate walked her to the window. "Now, it's just you and I and our new city."

**The End**

* * *

**AN: Thank you for reading :-) **


End file.
